You Took My Life
by luvdavamps
Summary: What would happen if Jason had enough of Shane and decided to have a go at him. How would he do this. By using Claire of course. Rated M for strong content and issues.
1. Chapter 1

You Took My Life.

For a while I keep thinking of what would happen if Jason finally had enough of Shane and decided to get him back by using the one thing that would trully get to him. Claire.

_Jason's POV_

Man I hate Shane Collins. He just thinks he's so amazing. And he acts like he is the only one who has lost a parent, or that what has happened to him is the worst thing in the world. I'm not someone who would do something without being prevoked, but believe me, if I had the chance I would _love_ to take him down. But how...

_three days later..._

For days I have been pacing my flat trying to think of a way to bring down Shane Collins. And getting nothing. I was starting to go crazy. I would barely eat for thinking. So I decided that there was nothing to do but go out for a bit. I was doing nothing and getting nowhere, and I needed fresh air. I decided that as I saw an advert for the new movie, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, _on the telly a day or so before, I would go and see it. I got into my car and drove off to the drive in, knowing that this was the cheapest and safest way to go see a movie in Morganville this late in the day, as it would be close to vamp time when the movie would finish.

When I got to the drive in, I handed over the couple of dollers entry and carried on to find a space. As i was driving looking for a space I noticed a black herce pull in. I recognised it as my sister Eve's car. Looking I noticed that it was Shane, uggggghhh, why can't I get peace from this guy. But suddenly I had an inspiration. Sitting beside him was Claire, my sister's best friend and roommate, and also Shane's girlfriend. This was another reason I hated Shane, he was an asshole, but still got a girl as great as Claire. How was that fair. Secretly I liked Claire, she was one of the only ones who didn't judge me right away, and even after I did some bad things to her, she still didn't judge me too harsh. Even though she didn't fully trust me, she still didn't judge. Yet she still was willing to put up with him. And to top it off he's the only one she's been with which stops her from seeing how much of a dick he is. All of a sudden a plan formulated inside my head. I knew exactly how to get at Shane Collins and even help Claire get a little more educated.

I finally found a parking space and parked, luckily the drive in was packed and so Shane and Claire could only get the last parking space, convieniently right beside me. I decided rather than watch the movie, I would use the opertunity to observe the two. I would also use this time to put together my plan of action. Step One: Kidnap Claire Danvers.

_Claire's POV_

_The Next Day_

Hehe. Last night was _fun_. I had been talking to Eve earlier in the week when we had seen the trailor for the final Harry Potter film. We had been talking and I offhandedly mentioned that I had been dying to see it as I had always seen the others as soon as they came out. Shane had been on his playstation and I had thought he handed been paying attention to our conversation like he normally does. Oh, how wrong I was. A few days later, Shane had surprised me by saying he was taking me out that night to see the film. I was so excited.

When we got to the drive in we saw that it was packed, there was only one parking space left, we grabbed it and got comfy. Shane put his arm around me while I leaned into him putting my head against his chest. Shane had gotten us snacks, so we were all ready for the movie.

The movie was amazing. And especially the part that Ron and Hermione kissed. While reading and watching the movies I had been always wanted them to get together especially during the times when it was clear that they wanted each other. Okay so I like lovey dovey mushy things, i'm a girl, sue me. We got home just before dinner, and I chatted with Eve the whole time about the movie. I got up to grab another coke from the fridge to find that there wasn't many left. 'Hey guys, we'll need to get some more cokes, we're running low here.'

'Well, I'm not going to be able to get. I've got lessons and things all day tomorrow.' Mike excused. 'And I'm working too. It's going to have to be one of you two that get them.' Eve chimed. It was like we were playing a game of 'not it' or something. 'I can't-' 'I'm work-' Both me and Shane said at the same time. We looked at each other for a minute before both going at the same time again. 'Not it.'

'Hey how about this. We are all working and busy till late. Since its between you two, and Shane's got the charger tomorrow, and picking you up from work, why don't you both go after you've picked her up. It'll be on your way home anyway. How's that.' Michael asked. It seemed liek he wasn't in the mood for another petty squable tonight. 'Sounds fair. What do you think.' Shane asked me. 'Yeah that's fine.'

Later that night we had us some more _fun_. And here we are pulling up into the convienience store to grab us cokes and knowing Shane, more beer for the house. 'You wait here, I'll only be a minute.' Yup what do you know, Shane's obviously getting more beer. It's the only reason he would leave me here in the car, especially since last time when he was refused cause I was with him. The look on his face had been priceless. Eve and I had laughed ourselves senseless on that one.

Shane left the car and went into the store. I pulled out my phone to text Eve letting her know that we were at the store picking up the cokes and tell her about Shane leaving me in the car so he could pick up the beer at the same time. All of a sudden I felt my door being yanked open and someone grab hold of my body and drag me out of the car. I screamed as loud as I could praying that Shane would come running out in time. Just as he does though, I am already in the back of a van with my kidnapper starting to pull away He tries to race after the van but doesn't have time to get to the car and can't keep up for long. I was so busy looking out the window at Shane that I didn't realise that someone was with me in the back of the van. All I felt was the prick of a needle as they gave me a sedative before everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane's POV.

Last night was great. I took Claire out to see the new Harry Potter movie. I overheard her talking to Eve saying that she was looking forward to see it so I thought I'd surprise her by taking her out. I must admit it was pretty good.

Later that day we got home in time for dinner and when Claire got up to go to the fridge I heard her call 'Hey guys, we'll need to get some more cokes, we're running low here.' 'Well, I'm not going to be able to get. I've got lessons and things all day tomorrow.' Mike excused. 'And I'm working too. It's going to have to be one of you two that get them.' Eve chimed. Dang, if I hadn't been eating then I could have got out of it. Just as I tried to go, 'I can't,' Claire got in at the same time, 'I'm work,' We both stopped for a minute before we both went 'Not it,' at the same time again.

'Hey how about this. We are all working and busy till late. Since its between you two, and Shane's got the charger tomorrow, and picking you up from work, why don't you both go after you've picked her up. It'll be on your way home anyway. How's that.' Michael asked. It seemed like he wasn't in the mood for another petty squable tonight. 'Sounds fair. What do you think.' I asked her. 'Yeah that's fine.' she replied. Now that I think about it, it might be good for us to go as I was thinking about picking up some more beer.

Later on Claire showed me how much she apprieciated my attentiveness earlier in picking up that she wanted to see the movie. I swear I will never get enough of that girl. Every time I think that I have had enough, she does or says something that just sends me crazy. I really love that girl.

The next night I had picked Claire up from work and headed to the store. When we got there, I told her 'You wait here. I'll only be a minute.' I had asked her to stay cause the last time I had taken her with me to get beer I wasn't sold. Ain't making _that_ mistake again. Claire and Eve had had a good laugh at my expense then. I had grabbed the cokes and was looking at the beers when there was a scream from the car park. I ran out to find that Claire had been chucked into a van. I ran for my life trying to catch up, calling out the entire time. I was too late though, they drove off carrying Claire with them.

Claire's POV.

I wake up to find myself in a building. I couldn't tell if it was an old office block or what it was. As I try to sit up I discover that I'm chained to a bed. Oh, god, this isn't good. I didn't know who has taken me or why but I didn't like the situation I was in at all. As I studied my surroundings as best I could it only got worse. At the minute it was only my arms that were chained to the bed but on the bottom I saw chains for my legs. And they were spread. That only meant one thing. Whoever took me, inteds to rape me. I start to feel ill and faint and I wish my friends find me soon cause I didn't want to think of what is going to happen.

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe what was going on. I had gone into the store for two minutes to get the cokes we needed to get for the house and my beer. And then I hear the piercing screams. Piercing cause I knew who they belonged to. Claire. I tried to run and stop them but I was too late. I phoned Eve and Michael and when I got off the phone I saw a cop car pull up. Someone in the store must have phoned them. Normally I don't get on with cops but fortunately it was Hannah Moses that turned up. 'Shane, what's going on?' Another car turned up and out stepped Detectives Hess and Lowe. 'It's Claire. We came to pick up cokes for the house, we were running low. She was waiting in the car cause I was only going to be a minute. Someone grabbed her while I was in the store. I couldn't stop them, she was already in the van. I was too late.' I was starting to get even more worried. I could feel myself starting to panic. 'Okay. Shane, has Claire mentioned anything strange at all. Any feelings of being watched or followed? Anything at all?' I tried to think and come up with an answer but couldn't. 'Ehm,... uh..., I don't know. Maybe. Maybe to Eve. Ehm...' I was really trying but nothing was coming and it was making me frustrated. 'That's ok, Shane. If anything comes to you tell us straight away. Even if you don't think it could be relevant. Now i'm going to take you home alright. I need you to hand the keys to the car over so we can test if we can get anything from it. Might help us catch who did it.' Hannah was being so calm and collected but I knew she probably had to handle a lot of kidnap and missing persons cases being in Morganville. Just then my phone went off. Looking at the screen it read _Michael_. 'It's Mike.' I answered it. 'Hey man.' _Hey what's going on, where are you and Claire, it shouldn't take that long to get some cokes._ The minute I heard her name I finally started to break down. 'It's Claire. I was in the shop getting the cokes and planning on getting some more beer. She stayed in the car and someone took her. I don't know what to do man.' _Don't worry, we'll come get you and start looking for her. _Hannah had been listening the whole time and took the phone from me. 'Michael, it's Hannah. I can't let you do that. We're already on the scene and are looking into this. Best thing for you lot to do is stay back and let us do our jobs. I'll bring Shane back as we are taking the car for analysis. We'll be there soon but until then I need you to promise that neither you nor Eve try and look for Claire. We'll find her and we'll handle this.' _Okay. Just make sure you let us know as soon as you find anything. _'I will.' She shut off the phone and handed it back to me. 'Right come on Shane. Let's get you home. JOE, TRAVIS, I'M TAKING COLLINS BACK TO THE GLASS HOUSE YOU'RE IN CHARGE.' They gave curt nods and Hannah walked me to her car and I got into the car. We drove all the way back to the house and I just felt numb. I couldn't think of anything. As I walked up to the door, I had to stop and brace myself for the memories that I knew would hit me as soon as I walked in.

I opened the door and immediately was assaulted by the memories of us. I just wanted to get out of there and up to my bedroom. However I couldn't, as Eve and Michael would want to ask me about what happened. Sure enough, as soon as Eve knew that we were back she came right towards us, 'What happened? What's going on? How the hell did you let them take her?'

'I... I... I tried. I really did, but I was too late. I couldn't do anything. By the time I knew what was going on, I was too late. They already had her. I tried Eve, I really did.' I broke down. 'Shane man,' Michael had joined us, 'this isn't your fault. You tried, that's all you could do. Come on, you need to rest, you've had a long day.' I wasn't going to argue. I don't think I had the strength to argue. I just began to walk off towards my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shane's POV.

Claire has now been missing for three days and eleven hours and there is still nothing. No news on where she is, or even if she is okay, or even who has her. With each passing hour my hope dies a little more. I just need her home and safe. I want to see her beautiful smile and hear her stunning silvery laugh I love. There's times I can't sleep and just find myself looking at my phone and the picture of the two of us in Dallas. It was the last night before we left and she was stunning in her outfit. I swear every time we go out I feel like my mouth just hits the floor when I see her. She always looks so beautiful. After a few hours just staring at the phone, Eve knocks on my door. 'Shane? Dinner's ready.' I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was starving. I got up and went down to the kitchen where my appetite suddenly disappeared. Taco's. Her favorite. 'Why are we having this?' Eve looked dumbfounded. 'Tonight's Taco night, same night its always been ever since...' I had to leave. 'I'm not hungry.'

I got out of there and went straight upstairs shutting myself in my room before breaking down. God, I missed her. There was a knock on the door and it opened. It was Michael. 'Hey man. I brought you some food up. You must be starving.' I just shook my head. 'Shane, you need to stop this. We'll get her back.' With those words I couldn't take it any more. I stood up and shouted pouring my heart. 'When Mike. When. Cause the don't know jack and we still haven't got anything. And even if we do find her. It's been three days. Anything could have happened. We could be too late. We could find her...' I couldn't bring myself to say those final words. 'No Shane, don't think like that. We'll find her and she'll be fine.' Just then his phone went off. 'Hello... What?... That's great... Where did you find her?... Where is she now?... Thank's we'll be right there... What? Why?... You can't be serious... It was WHO?... Ok thanks for the call. Let us know as soon as... thanks.' Have they found her. 'Micheal?' I asked tentatively. 'I'll explain downstairs. We need to tell Eve and I only want to say this once.' Oh, god this can't be good. I followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

As soon as Eve saw us and our expressions she immediately jumped on us with questions. 'What's going on? Have they found Claire?... They have haven't they?... Oh god please tell me she's not...?'

'No she's ok. Sit down.' We followed his directions and sat down on the couch while he went and sat in is chair. I couldn't take it anymore so asked him, 'Michael what's going on.' He gave a big sigh, like he didn't really want to say anything but knew he had to. 'Hannah was finally able to get all the CCTV and followed the van that took Claire. When she got to the location she found Claire.' He stopped there but it felt like there was more. 'What else?' Eve asked. 'She was tied down on a bed... with someone on top of her.' Oh god, I felt sick. And from the looks of it so was Eve. 'Who?' she asked tentatively. 'Well...' Michael was still being hesitant. 'Oh for gods sake. Just tell us. NOW!' I screamed. All he said was one word, but it was the word neither of us ever wanted to here. 'Jason.' in a second my blood ran cold. Eve clamped her hand to her face and ran to the kitchen where she threw up in the sink. Michael was with her holding her hair from her face. Once she was finished she looked at him with an expression that read 'please say its not true'. Michael looked back at her sympathetically. She began to sob hysterically.

I still wanted to know what was going on with Claire. 'Where is she?' I asked. 'Station. Won't release her until they get a statement. No-one's allowed to see her either.' What? How can they do that. 'What?' I said. 'Look it's procedure. There's nothing we can do about it. Okay? Shane? You ok?' What kind of question is that. 'What do you think? My girlfriend was kidnapped and raped by a grubby, little creep all because I left her sitting in the bloody car while I went into the bloody shop!' I yelled. Needing to release my anger I turned and punched the wall. 'Dude, its not your fault. You couldn't have seen it coming. None of us did. You need to stop blaming yourself for this because Claire's going to need you. You can't be there for her if you are blaming yourself for what happened.' Deep down I knew he was right. Still didn't stop me from feeling the way I did. 'I know, its just, I told her to stay there. He wouldn't have been able to get his hands on her if I hadn't. I just hope once he's put away that its the end of it.' I didn't want to think about it if wasn't. 'Right. It's been a long day. They won't let Claire out right now. Why don't we go get some rest?' Michael said. He took hold of Eve who was still shaking. I left to go back upstairs. I knew that I was only doing what Michael said for Claire. And because he was right, although I wouldn't admit it. Sitting on my bed I picked up the plate of taco's Michael had brought up earlier and began to eat. Knowing where Claire was and that she was safe was enough to settle me to eat again. Unfortunately it also made sleep harder. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Claire chained to a bed with Jason raping her, tears streaming down her face the entire time. All I wanted was my girl back, safe in my arms.

_Just a short chapter. I have already spoken to some of you but am now making this wide. Who do you guys want to see as the father of Claire's baby. Review me with your answers please. Love loads. Luvdavamps._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Looking at the results we had a pretty unanimous decision from you guys saying you wanted... well, that would be telling now. Just have to wait till the big reviel now won't you. Anyway here's the next chapter. This is for chloebabe95 since you have been waiting patiently for this chapter. Enjoy._

Shane's POV.

The next morning the call came telling us we could go get her. I ran to have the quickest shower possible so we could go. We arrived at the station and saw Hannah at the front desk waiting for us. 'Hannah.' We all called. Looking up she called, 'Hey guys, did you bring those clothes like I asked?' Holding up a plastic bag with fresh clothes for Claire, Eve called, 'Yup right here.'

'Good. Give me a minute to get them to her and for her to get dressed and she'll be right out.' Hannah told us. Taking the bag from Eve she walked through to the back of the station where they held people. A few minutes later the door opened and Claire came out. Her head was down and she had her arms wrapped around her body. She looked so small, so lifeless. I'd never seen her looked so defeated before. Claire was always the one that held her determination till the very end. My heart started going wild finally getting to see her after almost five days. She lifted her head and finally laid her eyes on the three of us standing here waiting for her. Our eyes met and instantly her eyes lit up. 'Shane.' she cried. She ran towards me and crashed into my body wrapping her arms around me while I did the same. 'Oh, god Claire. I've missed you.' All Claire did was sob and cry letting everything she had in her out. 'I thought I'd never... s-s-se-see y-yo-y-you ag-ag-again. I nee-needed you an-and yo-you weren't th-there.' She was still sobbing uncontrolably. 'I'm so sorry baby. I tried, god I tried I was just too late and we couldn't do anything. I just felt so useless. I'm so sorry.' As we stood there just hugging and crying Eve and Michael joined us and we all had an emotional group hug.

After a few minutes of standing there trying to calm down enough to move Hannah came over. We had all mostly regained control of ourselves and had mostly calmed down. 'Right I'm gonna need you guys to follow me out of here. We're bringing Jason out for questioning.' We were just about to follow her when Claire shockingly said 'No!' We all looked at her wondering what was going on. 'I need to see him. I can't be afraid to live my life if I'm too scared to even leave this house for fear of seeing him.' I looked deep into her eyes. 'Are you sure. You don't have to?' I asked her. 'No, but I need to. Just promise me to stay calm. No matter what he says. I need you. Please?' She all but begged me. 'Of course.'

I silently sent a look to Michael asking him to help me. I knew I struggled with my temper and I knew just a few well placed words could send me to the place I promised I wouldn't go. I noticed he had his arms tightly round Eve holding her back slightly. Right then, Jason's voice could be heard coming down the hall. When he came into view he was led and cuffed to a chair by one of the detective's desks. It was at this pointhe saw us. 'Right Mr Rosser. We have a few questions for you.' Hess was interviewing him. Before he could get into his questioning though Eve called out. 'Jo, I have a few questions for my _baby brother_ I'd like to ask.' Eve all but sneered the brother bit. Hess just nodded giving her permission to ask. 'Why? Why would you do that and why her?' I had to admit they were good questions and ones I wanted to know the answers too aswell.

'Because I could. Because I knew it would have the desired effect, right Collins?' My breath started to increase. 'So that warrents what you _did_?' Eve asked shocked. 'Sure.' Eve looked loke she was about to lose it. Claire was standing stiff next to me. 'It doesn't. It just makes you a creep. You know I thought you'd somehow changed. That the crap that had happened before scared you enough to never do something like that. But no it didn't. And now my best friend, my sister, has to pay the price. She can't even LOOK AT ME ANYMORE.' Eve screamed. Michael began to remove her to calm down. Claire whispered to me that she was going to talk to her. Once she left I turned to him. 'If you haven't already got the message. Stay away from us.' I began to walk away and as I reached the door I heard Jason shout, 'Hey tell Claire I enjoyed our time together. She was fantastic.' It took all my willpower to not turn around and smack his face in. Instead I just walked out to join the others. As I noticed them, I spotted Claire and Eve hugging and even smiling, although I could tell Claire was faking it mostly. As I joined them I asked 'We ready to go home.' When I mentioned home Claire's smile changed into a more genuine one. I guess she missed the place. 'Absolutely.' The family reunited we all got into the car and headed home. And everything was fine. At least for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_2 months later._

Shane's POV

Things are finally beginning to get back to normal. After the ordeal with Jason, he was put in prison with no chance of parol till his trial. Claire got back into her rutine of work and college and we were still as strong as ever. Amelie had given us a chance to leave for a week to see her parents and to recover. Telling them what had happened had been hard but we came home feeling a lot better, and even my relationship with Claire's parents had improved, improved much to Claire's delight.

By the end of the first month everything had got back to the way it had been. Especially between Claire and myself. It had been difficult at first but I understood and had already waited for her before and assured her I could wait some more until she was ready. Once we had reunited again, Claire finally had put everything behind her and got back to her old self.

However with the arrival of the morning post that was about to change. Claire was laughing and chatting away with Eve when I handed her, her letter. I instantly got worried when her face dropped and even her smile vanished. 'What is it? What's wrong?' I asked her worried. In answer she handed me the letter. It was from the court. It was informing her that the trial starts next week. Also she needed to be questioned as a witness. Looking at the rest of the post I saw that I had a similar letter. 'It'll be okay.' I told her, wrapping her securely in my arms. 'I know, its justI'll I really don't want to bring it up again.' She broke down. Walking over to her I knelt down putting my hand on my knee. 'I know, but I'll be there, you won't be alone.' She calmed down and scoffed her food. All the crying must have made her hungry. The rest of the week went by. I was getting extremely worried about her. She was extremely quiet and had not been to work or school at all.

The day of the trial we all got ready to go down and went together. I sat in the back with Claire, Eve and Michael up front. Although they weren't required to be there, they both got the day off work for support.

In the court Claire sat up front while I sat in the crowd right behind her. 'All rise.' We stood up as the judge walked in. 'Be seated. The people versus Jason Rosser.' Both the lawyers then got up and gave there speeches. I could tell that the douchbag that was supporting Jason was going to be trouble. 'The people call Claire Danvers to the stand.' Claire stood up shakily and walked slowly to the witness box. She sat down and the lawyer began with his questioning. 'Can you tell us about what happened the day of your kidnap.' Claire then explained what happened spilling out everything. By the end I was feeling extremely sick but had to stay strong for Claire. I got severly angry during the cross examination as it was called. They were trying to make it seem that Claire had wanted Jason and that she actually liked him. After it was done Claire came and sat back down. She was physically shaking. I reached over and took her hand. I gave it a reassuring squeeze before I was called. 'The people call Shane Collins to the stand.'

I stood up and went threw the gate, giving Claire a kiss on the head as I passed. 'Mr Collins can you recall the day in question?' I told them about going into the store and then hearing Claire scream and running to save her. 'Did you see who had taken Claire.' I was asked. 'No. By the time I got there she had already been put in the van and it was already beginning to leave the lot.'

'No further questions, your honor.'

Then the douchbag stood up for his questioning. 'Mr Collins. Have you been envolved with the law before?' Oh, hell no. He ain't even going there. 'Drugs.' I answered in a clipped manner. 'Could you be more specific.' Just keep calm. 'Cannabis.' Oh great. The look the guy got on his face right then was not so great. For me anyway. 'Ah, a hallusangenic drug.' Right then our lawyer stood up yelling out 'Objection. What is the revelance in this?'

'I am mearly letting the court see how Mr Collins memory or even what he saw could be false. Cannabis is a hallusangenic, meaning that the user can see things that are not there or might remember something in a completely different way to the actual event in question.' This got me severly pissed off. 'I have been clean for three years. I am even willing to take a drugs test just to prove it.' The lawyer looked like he had just got a big smack in the face.

'Very well. No further questions.' I got down and went back to my seat seathing. As I sat down Michael turned to me. 'Nice one, man. You put him in his place. There was no way you weren't clean when you'd agreed to the drugs test. Especially when you were the one to say about doing it.' Hannah was called up then to give her statement. That was all our witnesses for today. There were supposed to be more from the other guy.

However that was until all of a sudden Claire collapsed. 'Claire!' I screamed as I ran over to her. All hell broke loose then and the judge had to call 'Order!' Almost everyone fell quiet. 'While we deal with Miss Danvers, there shall be a recess.' More security people came in and lifted Claire out into the halls where there were medics waiting to treat her. We all followed then out of City Hall. I jumped into the ambulance with Claire while Eve and Michael had gone down to the car to meet us at the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

You Took My Life

Chapter 6

_Shane's POV_

We were at the hospital waiting on news. Finally Dr Mills came out. Before we could say anything he jumped in. 'They're fine. Claire just had too much stress and her body couldn't handle it, she'll be released in a minute after they do a scan to check the baby.'

'What!' We exclaimed. 'You didn't know? Checking her over we discovered that Claire is pregnant, close to the end of the first trimester as an approximation, we'll know more once the scan has been sorted. I thought you'd know seeing as Claire had scheduled an appointment to see me last week, she was supposed to see me in a couple of days.' Dr Mills told us.

'No, we knew she wasn't well, but we just assumed it was to do with the case and everything.' I told the doctor. Suddenly Eve gave out a huge gasp.

'No... no... no, it can't be. You said end of the first trimester, that would be about three months right?' She asked the doctor. 'Around twelve weeks, yes.' Dr Mills answered.

'Oh god. That would mean...' She couldn't seem to finish what she wanted to say. 'Eve what is it?' Eve just began to break down.

'What? Eve calm down. Can you please explain what it is your going on about.' Michael tried to coax. 'Three months Michael, she's three months. Which means it happened around the time... the time Jason...' She couldn't seem to finish again but she didn't need to. I understood what she meant. Three months since Jason raped Claire meaning that the baby she was carrying was his.

'I really must be going. She's in room 212.' Dr Mills left us as we went off in search of Claire. When we got there, she was awake and sitting up a smile playing on her lips. Didn't she know. 'Hey.' She called to us. 'Oh, sweetie.' Eve called going over and hugging her. 'Its okay Eve. I know I gave you guys a scare but I'm fine. Better than fine.' Eve then realised that she didn't know. 'Oh god, you don't know do you.'

'Know? You mean about the baby, yeh course I know.' She told us. 'You don't. Did they say how far you were?' Eve asked. 'No, they haven't been for the ultrasound so we don't know yet. Should be here soon though they said. 'They think your about three months.' Eve told her.

'Can't be. That would mean that...' Realisation dawned on Claire. 'No. No, no, no.' She sobbed.

Just then a nurse walked in with the ultrasound machine. 'Okay honey. We will do this and get you on your way.' She set up the machine to the side of the bed by Claire. 'There we are. Right now I just need you to lift up your top a little bit. Are one of you boys her partner.' I walked over to Claire. 'Right here we go. This will be a little cold.' She squirted gel onto her stomach and put the probe over it moving it around until she got a picture. 'There we go. Theres your baby. Now I'd say you are around twelve weeks.' She tapped on the machine a little bit until the machine began to emmit the sound of a heartbeat. 'And that is the babys heartbeat, looks good, nice and strong.' she removed the probe from Claires belly. 'Okay I'll just get you the pictures.'

As she left Claire broke down again. 'I can't do this.' She heaved. 'Not if its his.'

'Look I don't mean to be so serious. I know how upset you are, and I understand how difficult this is but you need to decide what you want to do. Whether you want to go threw with it or not cause you don't have that long to decide, soon it'll be too late and you'll have to go threw with having it at least. But know no matter what, we'll be there.' Michael told her, doing his older brother thing.

'I can't keep it if its his, but I know I can't just kill it. I've never agreed to it, it is just wrong. What am I gonna do.' She sobbed brokenly. Fortunately Eve was trying to stay calm and was doing her girl thing to help Claire. 'Sweetie, then you know what you have to do. If that is really how you feel then it kinda takes away the other options doesn't it.' She told Claire. 'I'll have to give it up for adoption.'

Michael and Eve decided to give us some privacy for a little while just until Claire got discharged. Suddenly I remembered something. The day Claire was taken we had to go to the store as we'd ran out of coke because we'd all been busy that day. The night before was when I'd taken Claire out and spent the night with her. It was then I realised that there was a real chance that it wasn't Jasons baby. It was mine. I started to panic a little. What if it was mine, was I ready to be a father, could I be a father. A good one. I certainly wasn't going to put any kid of mine threw what I had too.

The more I thought about it, the less I panicked I became. It may have been an accident and it was a bit early, but I knew that I'd try my hardest to give it the best life I could. That was if it was mine. Oh god, I hoped it was. If for only the fact that it could help save Claire's sanity after the whole ordeal. I knew it would be easier for all of us if I was the dad. I knew I'd have to reveal my thoughts to Claire as ultimately this was her decision. 'Claire. What... what if there was a possibility that it wasn't Jason's, what would you do?' I asked. I had to know.

'Keep it probably. I don't care what my parents would say. Its my body and my baby. Why?' She asked. 'Well I was thinking. We were together just the night before Jason took you and even though we used protection these things aren't one hundred precent, theres always a chance that you could still get pregnant. I know that Jason is probably the more likely candidate but if there is still a chance, and if thats true shouldn't we take it. I want to be the only father my kids have and if we don't take the chance on it, then we could lose on something that will only happen once. Our first baby. Even if we have another at another time, there was always be the what if and it won't be the same. I know that your having the baby anyway, so what difference does it make if, before we give it up, we do a DNA test first. We can always make it clear that this is what we want and that until the DNA test comes threw that the adoption isn't a done deal. I know it'll be difficult but I think we can do it.' I tried my hardest to make it seem that I wasn't trying to push it, but I knew I had to make it clear that I really wanted this.

'Will you promise that you'll be there regardless. Cause I can't go through with this unless I know you'll be there, 24/7. No matter the result. Cause you hear all these stories of guys saying that they'll be there and then they just walk away. I can't do this on my own, I need you there.' Claire told me.

'And I'll be there, always. I love you. I ain't going to let this destroy us. It's you and me, forever, and if we're really lucky, it won't just be the two of us. All i've wanted for a long time is a family. And I want that with you, and only you.' I told her with as much conviction as I could show. Then Claire said the words that I had been waiting for. 'Then we'll do it. We'll get the test.'


	7. Chapter 7

You Took My Life

Chapter 7

_Shane's POV_

Eve came back into the room. Her mother was following behind her. 'If it is true then I have a right to be in there. That would be my_ grandchild_.' Mrs Rosser spoke. Oh so she wanted to see Claire.

'Yeah a grandchild born of _rape_! He raped her mom and now she has a constant living reminder of that day. No matter what it'll always be there.' Eve answered. Michael moved across the room over to stand behind Eve. He whispered something in her ear. It must have been something to do with Claire seeing as Eve looked over at her for a second. Claire was gripping on to me for dear life, obviously not liking the conversation going on in the room.

'So, she's keeping it?' Mrs Rosser asked quietly.

'NO! No. Not if it's his. She may be having it but she's not keeping it. The next six months are going to be hard, especially for her. Now I suggest you leave.' Finally listening to Eve, Mrs Rosser left. Hopefully we wouldn't see her again.

That hope was short lived as the next day we got a call from the court saying the case was suspended until the baby was born and the results of the paternity came through. As the weeks went by Claire began to get bigger and rounded. Things began to get more and more strained between us. It wasn't helped by Claire's hormones either.

Eve's mom had been around again but we kept turning her away. We'd just got word that Amelie had her decision on the adoption. In Morganville you had to get permission from the Founder before an adoption goes ahead and we were sitting waiting on her to arrive.

When she did arrive, Mrs Rosser was following behind her. 'Hello. Claire, how are you?' Claire didn't answer.

'What is she doing here?' Eve asked reffering to her mom.

'Well Miss Rosser, as you know I came here to discuss the adoption of Miss Danvers child.' She turned to Claire. 'Now the problem we face is that you are asking for an adoption outside of town. Now I would under normal circumstances given your situation allow this. However I have some concerns. Mr Collins, there is a possibility the child is yours, correct?' I just gave a nod. 'And Michael has told me that you wish to keep the child, if it does turn out to be yours?' Again I gave a nod.

Claire looked at me. 'Shane, do you really?' I turned and faced her. 'Of course I do. There is nothing I've wanted more than to have a family with you. Sure it might have happened sooner that we'd have liked, but that still doesn't change the fact that it is what I want. So yeah, if it's mine then I want us to raise it and bea family. You, me, and the baby.'

'And that is where my problem lies. If an adoption outside of town is granted, then it would have to go ahead, no matter who's child it is.' Amelie cut in. 'Now this is where Mrs Rosser comes in. If the child turns out to be Mr Rossers, then she has agreed that she will take on the child. None of you will have anything to do with it. It means that the child will go somewhere it would be looked after and you can all carry on with your lives.'

More time went by and soon it was almost time for the baby to be born. Things had been getting better between Claire and me. There was a scary moment when her parents found out. They came back and demanded to speak to Claire alone. When she came back she'd been so stressed adn upset, that when I tried to talk to her we got into an argument so bad that it had felt like it was the end for us. When I'd left I was scared stiff of losing her. She came to find me hours later and broke down apologising profusely. I'd told her to forget it and we'd cuddled on the sofa a for while later.

We had the last check up today before the baby was born. We were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Claire's name to be called. I'd went with Claire to all her appointments not wanting to miss anything in my possible kids develpoment. When the nurse called out Claires name and we were rested in our room I thought of the we have more kids? If this was mine. When would we start, if it wasn't? One thing was for sure. I wanted to be with her for the rest of her life.

The doctor came in just then. 'Hello, how are we feeling today?' he asked.

'Fine.' We answered.

'Well, shall we?' The doctor questioned.

'Yes, please.' After a few seconds the screen came on and gave us the picture of the baby. The doctor was checking things over. After another minute he was still looking closely at the screen and our worry was growing mroe and more with each passing second.

'Doctor, is everything okay?' I asked him hoping for an answer.

'Okay we'll have to wait on the blood and urine tests but the signs point to you having pre-eclampsia. Now it could have been fatal if not picked up however it looks like we might just have got it in time. Now the best course of action is to deliver the baby as soon as possible. Unfortunately that means that we are looking at a C-Section. I'm going to go see when we can get you into theatre okay so you guys just stay here.'

Claire started whimpering as the doctor left. I came and sat by her and wrapped her in my arms. She began to cry in earnest. 'I'm scared Shane.' She whimpered.

'I know sweetheart, but everythings going to be fine. You heard what the doctor said. Just focus okay. You can get through this and I'll be right there I promise.' I told her. Just then the doctor came back.

'Okay, we were in luck. Theres a slot open in a few hours time. That's enough for you to be admitted and get everything sorted. Now don't worry, I know its quick but it's how we have to do this. Would you like to be with her when we deliver.' The doctor asked me.

'Please.'

A few hours later and the doctor was leading me to the operating theatres. He gave me a set of scrubs to change into. Once I changed into them I walked into the theatre to see them preping Claire for the surgery. I went over to where she was lying, and sat right by her where they placed a chair for me. I stroked her head calming her a little. As the doctors were working they kept telling us what they were doing. I kept whispering encouragment to her. Then all of a sudden a piercing cry was heard.

'Congratulations Miss Danvers, its a lovely healthy boy.' The doctor called.

A while later once Claire was finished in surgery she was brought back to her room. The baby had been placed inside the nursery with the others. I had gone too see him. It didn't matter to me right now that he might not be mine, it mattered that I wanted him to be. I'd dreamed about if and when Claire and I got married and started a family. I'd pictured us having a little boy first, before maybe habing a little girl. I'd even thought about what we'd name our son. I'd always liked and hoped we'd name him Carter. If the baby was mine then I hoped Claire liked the name too. I hated how we didn't know who his father is. At least tomorrow we could put the pieces together to find out.

The next day the samples were taken for the test. They took a swab from me and the baby. I didn't know if they were getting Jason to provide a sample. I doubted it seeing as Claire had only ever been with me and was raped with Jason. There could only be me or him.

A few hours later and the results were dur back any minute. I had to leave Claire's room because I was too anxious. I kept looking around waiting for the doctor or nurse that held the envelope with the results. The had been brought into the room for the results. Eve's mother had also arrived but was yet to hold the baby. That was Eve's request. She knew Claire and I would not want her mother having handled our child. Finally I spotted a nurse come through the doors into the ward holding an envelope. Is that it? Please let that be it? This wait is killing me. The woman was coming closer towards me and Claire's room.

She went into the room. Oh Thank god. I took a deep, fortifying breath before going in. 'Are you, Mr Collins.' The nurse asked. I nodded in answer. 'Great well I have the results here, do one of you want to open them.'

'Could I?' I really wanted to open them and find out, my hands were twitching. They just wanted the results. She handed the envelope to me and with hands shaking I opened it.

RESULTS OF DNA TEST FOR SHANE COLLINS & BABY DOE

RESULTS SHOW 99.9% POSITIVE MATCH

I let out the breath I was holding. I walked over to the cot and lifted and lifted my son. MY son. 'Well, Shane. What did it say?' Michael questioned. I ignored him and walked continued my journey across the room to Claire.

'Do you want to hold our son.'

she looked up at me. 'He ours?' She asked tentatively. I just nodded. She held out her arms and I handed our son over to her. The dam inside her broke as she looked at him. I sat right there next to her holding my family in my arms.

'What are you going to name him?' Eve asked excitedly.

'Carter Mason Collins?' I spoke looking over at Claire.

'It's perfect.' She said. The nurse who handed us the results turned and asked if we wanted her to update the hospital records for us. Let them know the name. We decided to let her do it. Just as she left Eve's mom walked back into the room. She saw us and the envelope sitting on the bed.

'You got the results then?'

'Yeah.' Eve told her flatly.

'Did you not think to wait. Not think that I had a right to be here and find out with you.'

'Well seeing as he's nothing to do with you, no. That is _Shane's_ son, not Jason's. You are nothing to him. Now leave. And don't think about coming back. You leave us all alone. This whole thing is over and done with now so you have no reason to be here.' Eve's mom just turned and left.

_2 weeks later_

Today is the day Carter and Claire come home. I couldn't wait to have them home. I'd spoken to my boss and managed to get some paternity leave so I could be home to set up Carter's room and be here to help Claire with him. Having Carter was helping Claire over her ordeal with Jason.

Over the past week Mike and I had been busy re-decorating my room. Claire and I had decided that I would move rooms to hers while mine was converted into Carter's nursary. Upon hearing of Cater all of our friends banded together. There help meant we had everything we needed for Carter. The best gift was from our friend Rad. For a while I'd been helping to pay off a car he'd helped me get. Knowing how much I'd need the car now I had Carter Rad decided to give it to me and had even paid the next years insurance. If that wasn't enough he'd even got us a car seat with the car.

Now that we had the nursary finished and everything was ready I was anxious to have my baby home. I took the car and drove to the hospital to pick up my family. When I got there Claire was sleeping and Carter was lying awake in the cot right next to her.

'Hey buddy. You ready to go home, huh? Go see Aunty Eve and Uncle Mike, yeah?' I spoke softly as I lifted Carter in my arms.

'There's my boys. How is he.' Claire said having woken up.

'Hey, sorry did I wake you.'

'Yeah, but I'm glad you did. I can't wait to get home.'

'Good cause I'm here to spring you. Just going to see if the nurse has everything so we can go.'

A little while later and the doctor had been in too see Claire and checked over Carter. With the all clear I took all our things down to the car. When I got back Claire had changed Carter into his going home clothes. I had got a wheelchair for Claire. 'You ready babe?' I asked her.

'Yeah, lets go.'

_**The end.**_


End file.
